vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hiyama Kiyoteru/@comment-38511273-20190213082550/@comment-53539-20190213111455
Can you speak Japanese? If not, its a waste of money. You'll just end up doing VSQ/VSQX/VPR slps ins, badly translated machine songs, or English with a Japanese voicebank. Its a complete waste of money for you. There are English voicebanks and bilinguals who can do Japanese and English, plus if you buy V5 it pretty much comes with 4 voices in both, pay extra and you get the VY range who are all better again then those 4 starter vocals. And all 8, sadly are better then Kiyoteru. ITs nice you'd buy his software, but unless you know what your doing you'll get more enjoyment with you $100+ buying games on Steam. Even if you buy him, you also need a DAW like Cubase, so thats another $100 on top of a vocaloid. I don't want people to buy vocaloid and then 10 days later just be bored with it, so I tend to give a standard warning about these issues. He is at least a V4 and has about at least 6 years of lifespan life at this point before the threat of retirement looms. We currently don't know if Yamaha will retire the V3 vocals and they could last a mere 2-3 years if that happens, so at least the V4s currently have an extended lifespan. Personally at this point, I think your just better off getting the 8 voices for V5 and leaving it at that. Ken and VY2 are overall better and you have 6 other voices to play with. In my experience so far from various instances of using demos and so fourth, the biggest thing I've found is having different singers tends to be better then different voices for the same singer, which this guy has, so the two males are oing to be better then the 1. Plus the other 6 singers you have here, will all provider so many different ways to use Vocaloid you'll be left feeling disappointed. The good news is that he still works with V5, though hasn't got XSY (not XSY is all that brilliant anyway), so you can use him with the other V5 voices. You'll still get two English voices Amy and Chris so long as you do go for V5, so there isn't much lost if you get stuck with software you can't use, plus if you did get the full version Diva and Songman. Not trying to sound like a downer, but its been 8 years and Vocaloid isn't meant to be a toy. We're used to rolling our eyes. Especially if they have 0 music knowledge, I have no idea if you do, but thats generally the type of person who ends up buying Vocaloid in Japanese. Especially if their weaboos, as they seriously doubt that English Vocaloids are all that good (bias levels). There are beliefs like Vocloid can make you popular, get you fame, etc, but its all just... not true. In fact western fans have even worst trouble with getting anywhere even these days then Japanese ones. But even if you can speak Japanese, if your buying it for the sake of being a toy, Vocaloid isn't for you.